This invention relates to a device for joining the, trailing edge of a reel of paper about to finish to the leading edge of a new reel.
In the field of preparation of toilet rolls, paper for domestic use and similar, the paper for forming a single roll, or xe2x80x9clogxe2x80x9d, is currently unwound by a reel. This reel is positioned on a supporting and unwinding unit and when each reel has finished and has completely unwound, it must be replaced by a new reel full of paper.
This replacement currently entails manual operations involving cutting, connection of the trailing edge of the reel of paper about to finish to the leading edge of the new reel by means of adhesive tape and subsequent resumption of the unwinding operation.
The above operations require considerable time and, above all, the operator responsible for the joining operation must possess good manual skills in order to perform said function.
The shape of the reel, not always cylindrical, can cause further alignment problems between the edge of the paper about to finish and the edge of the paper still to be unwound.
Correct positioning of the adhesive tape can also be problematic if not performed with the necessary skill, likewise cutting of the trailing edge of the finished reel of paper must be performed correctly.
In particular the latter operation, if not performed properly, involves unnecessary waste of paper with additional non-recoverable costs and unnecessary waste of good quality material.
The object of this invention is therefore to identify an optimal technical solution to the problem illustrated and highlighted above.
A further object is to produce a device for joining the trailing edge of a reel of paper about to finish to the leading edge of a new reel that ensures rapid replacement of the reel.
Another object is to produce a device for performing the above task which is particularly simple to operate and does not involve unnecessary waste of material.
These objects according to the present invention are achieved by producing a device for joining the trailing edge of a reel of paper about to finish to the leading edge of a new reel.